Impossible Decision
by Unearthly Frieza
Summary: For those of you who finished playing MegaMan X 3 on the snes, you will know that it is revealed that X's purpose is to destroy Zero, but neither of them know. This story is set after the falling of Dr. Doppler and Sigma, focusing around X and his purpose
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Mega Men Return  
  
After the fall of Dr Doppers reploid soldiers, the world had returned to peace, Dr Cain had  
long since departed, the reploid MegaMen had dissapeared shortly after the destruction of Sigma,  
the world, never knowing the destruction it almost faced, and the heroes who saved it, they  
were never seen again. The city would some day need them back, but when.  
But where could they have gone, they didn't have to go anywhere, they simply removed their  
armour and battle systems, putting them to rest, in the time of peace.  
The heroes, hiding in public, stood in their home, looking from a window, keeping a watchfull eye  
on the city below, X looked to Zero, and thought about his creation, by Dr Light, what was the  
myterious purpose of his creation.  
Unkown to X, his fate had long been decided, he was created to detroy MegaMan Zero, but when and  
how, and for what reason.  
Years passed, the two ultra reploids still waited, for the next threat to the earth.  
X opened his eyes from his sleep, his dark hair stoop in the air, Zero stirred  
in the next room, his long blonde hair brushing past him face and down his back.  
X turned on th TV, to see the emergency broadcast system, transmitting a message of terror out  
across the city.  
The TV flickered and flshed, a news reporter stood infront of the camera, blood running down his  
face.  
"Reploid soldiers....in the city....destroying everthing in their path.....killing...oh god.....  
they're outside"  
"THE CITY IS TRYING TO CALL IN THE SUPER-REPLOIDS, THE MEGA MEN X AND ZERO, IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS  
PLEASE HELP US, THE CITY NEEDS YOU, THE WORLD NEEDS YOU ONCE MORE"  
A crash could be heard in the background on the TV.  
"Dont' come any close", the newsreader raised his gun and pointed away from the camera, and fired  
a few rounds off".  
An energy blast flew from the side, and fired through the newsreader, shots flew around the  
newsroom, laying it to waste, then the camera was hit, and the Tv went blank.  
X stood up and screamed, "ZERO, GET HERE".  
Zero came through the door, long blonde hair running down over his sholers, a leather jacket over  
his shirt, and black jeans on his legs.  
"What's wrong X, what is it"  
X tried to find the words, eventually he blurted out.  
"Reploids, are, back"  
"WHAT", questioned Zero.  
"More reploids, attacking the city"  
Zero ran over tot he window and whipped open the curtains,  
seeing the city, buildings burned in the distance, explosions, in the air.  
"It's not possible, is it X, more of them, who could it be"  
"You and I both know who it is Zero"  
"NO X, THATS IMPOSSSIBLE, HES DEAD, DOPPLER TOOK CARE OF THAT REMEMBER"  
"You know Zero, deep down, you know, that he's back, Sigma is back"  
"What if it isnt Sigma, it could be someone else" sugested Zero  
"WHO" asked X  
"I don't know but it can't be Sigma, Sigma is gone"  
"He's been revived before zero" said X  
"Yes but the anti-sigma program destroyed him once and for all"  
"We'll, whoever it is, it's our job to stop them, like the warriors we are, suit up Zero, it's  
time to save te world again"  
A grin came across X's face, ready to continue with the battle, eagar to fight once more, as a  
Mega Man.  
X put on his armour, blue titanium, covering his body, white and yellow air-boost boots on his  
feet, he lifted the white armour plate and put it over his head, he lifted the helmet and placed  
it over his head, strapping it on, he placed his X-Buster cannon on his right arm, and pressed a  
button on the side, a small tray raised out, he insterted 9 special weaponry chips, which he had  
collected over the years, in various battles with the dozens of reploids he had faced.  
X clenched his fistes, eagar to continue with the eternal struggle.  
In the next room, zero, was busy preparing, he strapped on his own cannon, and attatched his beam  
sabre, he to inserted his weapinry chips, enabling his own weaponry, activating his hyper cannon.  
he put on his air-boost boots and his helmet and walked in to the next room, with X.  
Zero opened the window, and the two jumped down, grabbing the side of the building and sliding  
down, they landed at the foot of the building.  
X and Zero reached for their helmets and activated their sensors, they scanned the area,  
searching for reploids.  
The people of the city looked out their windows, and cheered, for the two reploid warriors.  
X looked around and smiled, but still knew that after the confict, he would never be known, he  
would dissapear and fade in to the background once more.  
"Got it", said Zero, "I've got a reading for a reploid"  
"Anyone we know, or an new fighter"  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT"  
"What", asked Zero  
"It's...Vile, hes back"  
"WHERE" asked X  
"City centre"  
Zero and X dematerialised and flew in to the air, heading for the City centre. 


	2. Plans Revealed

Chapter 2 - Plans Revealed  
  
X and Zero landed on a rooftop, about 100 feet above the Center of the city, Zero walked to the  
edge and looked down, in the distance, he could see Vile standing, holiding someone by their  
collar.  
Zero pulled out some binoculars and looked down, the man was the Mayor of the city.  
Down in the centre, Vile spoke to the mayor.  
"Not long now Mayor, no doubt your city has allready called in X and Zero for help, but they  
don't expect to see me, and when they get here, they will pay".  
X and Zero began to glow, charging up their blasters, then they dived from the top of the  
building and fired, teo huge shots of energy blaster Vile away from the Mayor.  
"Ah, X, Zero, you're here, I've been waiting"  
X raised his cannon and activated his flamethrower.  
"Please X, don't even try it, I've allready anticipated your every move".  
Zero turned to X, "he's right, look around you.  
X looked aorund, to see Reploids standing on buildings all around the centre, X lowered his  
flamethrower.  
"Thats right X, now there are more pressing matters at hand"  
"Why are you here Vile, who rebuilt you"  
"Now, wouldn't it ruin the fun if i told you, would it" mocked Vile  
"We've taken you out before", said X, "and we can just as easily do it again"  
"Yes X, you can, but it's not me that you must fear"  
Vile raised his cannon and pointed at Zero, firing a green mist at him, the mist sunk in to his  
skin, and in to his armour.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING VILE, WHAT IS THAT"  
The sigma virus X, Zero is going to become the next Sigma.  
"WHAT"  
Well, Zero managed to defeat the Sigma Virus last time X, and he is the strongest reploid alive,  
once Sigma was defeated, it was clear that we would have to destroy you, and the only figter  
on the plantet with the strength to stop you, is Zero. Once he has crossed over to the evil side  
we will be bale to enhance him, and make him stronger than ever.  
He will take you out  
Zero began to change, his eyes boiled with rage, going red, burining, evil, reday to kill.  
With his last ounce of good, Zero managed to splutter out some words.  
"X...Hide...Get out...of...here....or I'll...desroy...you"  
X looked at Zero  
"NOW X, get out of here"  
X activated his teleporter, and blasted in to the air, but where to go.  
"I'll go to Dr.Lights old lab, I can hide there for days mabye I'll find a way to stop Zero"  
X thought to himself for a moment,  
"I never thought I'd say those words, stop Zero, I thought Zero and I would be together forever,  
and now what, I'll have to find a way to stop the virus, I can't kill Zero, I don't have the  
heart to do it"  
X landed in Light's lab and took off his helmet.  
"If I'm going to defeat Zero, I have to become stronger than ever"  
For two days X worked on his suit, adding new wepon systems, enhancing it, so that it could  
accomodate all 24 of his special weapon chips.  
He put o his helmet and strapped it on, suddenly a familliar image was projected from X's helmet  
a hologram of Dr. Light stood before X.  
"Dr. Light", X whispered to himself.  
"X, if you are hearing this message, it means that MegaMan Zero's signal has dissapeared, this  
is what we feared from the start"  
X stared at the hologram trying to take in everything Dr. Light was saying.  
"We knew that when sigma was defeated it would not be the end of his terror, but we knew that you  
and Zero possesed the potential to finish him off. We also knew that when sigma could not become  
any stronger, he would try and take the body of Zero, that is the danger we faced from the start  
by creating such a powerfull fighter.  
"No..way", said X.  
"This is your purpose in life X, you were made, only to destroy Zero, I know you never wanted  
to hear that X, I know that you and Zero developed a deep friendship, but this is your purpose  
you can't run away from it, you have to make this impossible decision X, and you have to make  
the right choice, the fate of the planet rests in your hands.  
As the hologram faded away, X fell to the floor, thinking of the terrible prophecy made by Dr.  
Light, but could Zero really face his best friend, in this discovery, knowing that since his  
creation, his only purpose in life was to destroy the olny person he held dear to him.  
Zero stood up.  
"It's my job, I'm a mega man, an instrument of war, a killing machine, and this has to be done"  
Strapping the helmet back to his head, X scanned for Vile's energy signature, and then took  
off, preparing to continue in the eternal stuggle against Sigma, 


End file.
